The present invention relates to contact lenses and more particularly relates to an improved contact lens which can be fitted to an eye in a first orientation and also in another orientation. More particularly the invention relates to a soft contact lens which may be fitted according to conventional orientation right way out or inside out such that a front or back surface may oppose a corneal profile to effect refractive correction and to provide alternative fitting regimes for a variety of optical effects. The invention further comprises a contact lens which includes relief areas located outside optic zones on the front and back surface of the lens to enable fitting of the lens in a conventional orientation or in an inside out orientation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a soft contact lens of the spherical, toroidal or non rotationally symmetrical type, wherein the lens is capable of flexing between a right way out orientation and an inside out orientation wherein fit criteria are satisfied and optical performance is not compromised.